1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulating wheel dressing system in a centerless grinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In centerless grinders, a regulating wheel is contacted with a cylindrical surface of a work throughout the overall length thereof while being slightly inclined relative to the axis of the work, so it is necessary to dress the regulating wheel in the special shape of a rotated hyperboloid of one sheet of revolution. To this end, in conventional centerless grinders, a regulating wheel dressing tool is mounted so as to be movable in a direction inclined at a predetermined angle relative to the axis of a regulating wheel and also in a crossing direction, and the regulating wheel is dressed in the shape of a rotated hyperboloid of one sheet of revolution according to a profiling method using a template which conforms to the work shape.
In such regulating wheel dressing method, it is possible to effect dressing with a relatively high accuracy in a certain diameter of the regulating wheel, but as the regulating wheel diameter changes, there occurs a dressing error, and this error becomes extremely noticeable particularly in the case of a stepped regulating wheel which supports a stepped work. In the conventional method, therefore, the work grinding accuracy encounters a limit, so where a high grinding accuracy is required, it is necessary to readjust the positional relationship between the regulating wheel and the dressing tool according to changes of the regulating wheel diameter.